


Book of One-Shots

by Legendary_Map_Maker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Female Agent 4, Fluff, Mute Agent 4, Romance, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), crackfic, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Map_Maker/pseuds/Legendary_Map_Maker
Summary: This is my collection of One-Shots, all available in one place.The first chapter of this work is the table of contents with a description, list of tags, and a list of potential trigger warnings for each story in this collection.More tags, fandoms, and relationships will be added as more stories are added.~Most recent One-Shot:Chapter 3: Eternity in the Velvet RoomFandom: PersonaRelationship(s): NoneCharacter(s): Persona 5 Protagonist/Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu/Joker (Persona 5), Igor (Persona Series), Lavenza (Persona Series)Tags: Fluff, Crackfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Velvet RoomDescription: Joker died. He managed to get to the very end, was about to save the world, when he died. Luckily for him, his soul is too stubborn to die, so he won't go to the Sea of Souls. Unluckily for him, the only place it can go for the rest of eternity is the Velvet Room.Warning(s): NoneWord Count: 729
Relationships: Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the table of contents to the collection of One-Shots. It shall include descriptions, tags, and warnings.

**Chapter 1: Table of Contents**

Fandom: None

Relationship(s): None

Character(s): None

Tags: None

Description: This chapter is the table of contents to the collection of One-Shots. It shall include descriptions, tags, and warnings.

Prompt: None

Warning(s): None

Word Count: Irrelevant.

**Chapter 2: Two-Ways**

Fandom: Splatoon

Relationship(s): Agent 4/Marie

Character(s): Agent 4 (Splatoon), Marie (Splatoon), Callie (Splatoon)

Tags: Fluff, Angst, Romance, Female Agent 4, Mute Agent 4, Selective Mutism, Anxiety

Description: Friendship is a two-way relationship. Marie gave Agent 4 the encouragement to sing in front of Callie, and Agent 4 seeks to repay the favor.

Prompt: Character A needs encouragement to do something: Character B provides encouragement.

Warning(s): None

Word Count: 3459

**Chapter 3: Eternity in the Velvet Room**

Fandom: Persona

Relationship(s): None

Character(s): Persona 5 Protagonist/Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu/Joker (Persona 5), Igor (Persona Series), Lavenza (Persona Series)

Tags: Fluff, Crackfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Velvet Room

Description: Joker died. He managed to get to the very end, was about to save the world, when he died. Luckily for him, his soul is too stubborn to die, so he won't go to the Sea of Souls. Unluckily for him, the only place it can go for the rest of eternity is the Velvet Room.

Prompt: I read a Youtube comment on a video about the final boss' game over screen claiming, in their words, not mine, that Yaldabaoth get's his world, and the protagonist get's to spend eternity in the Velvet Room, and this was a win-win. I was pretty sure this wasn't a win-win, and so I wrote a brief crackfic about it.

Warning(s): None

Word Count: 729

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any writing prompts, please post them here.
> 
> If you have any feedback or thoughts on any of the stories, please leave a comment.


	2. Two-Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Friendship is a two-way relationship. Marie gave Agent 4 the encouragement to sing in front of Callie, and Agent 4 seeks to repay the favor.
> 
> Prompt: Character A needs encouragement to do something: Character B provides encouragement.
> 
> Word Count: 3459

Tentakeel Outpost is not exactly a place people go to hang out. Sure, there was a nice view of the entirety of Octo Canyon from the floating island, and the loud Octarian trapped inside a snowglobe had been relocated some time ago, so there wasn't anything obviously wrong with it. But it was deep inside Octarian territory, so most cephalopods of Inkopolis hadn't even heard of it. Meanwhile, as a compromised military outpost, neither Octarian soldiers nor citizens felt it a safe place to be.

Yes, a _compromised_ military outpost. During the second invasion of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, one of their agents set up a base at Tentakeel Outpost. Despite being the biggest threat to Octarian society---at least, as far as their government was concerned---the base of the New Squidbeak Splatoon was nothing impressive; a wooden shack filled with odds and ends, bits and pieces, sat just beside the bridge under the floating rock arch.

Perhaps the reason it was still considered a threat was because a couple of their agents would regularly meet at this base. All the reasons others wouldn't hang out at Tentakeel Outpost was precisely why Agent 2 and Agent 4 would meet there. They needed somewhere to meet where they could be alone. Somewhere where no one would hear them sing.

To be more precise, where no one would hear Agent 4 sing. There were two reasons for this. While Marie was happy to give Agent 4 singing lessons, her contract disallowed it; some arbitrary clause that would take too long and be too dry to explain. For the most part, Marie didn't care about this. Her manager wouldn't fire her over some small infraction like this. Callie's disappearance was a far more egregious breach, yet she didn't even get a slap on the wrist. The other reason---the more relevant reason---for the privacy to sing was Agent 4's timidity.

Agent 4 didn't feel comfortable speaking to others, even people she knew. Just the _thought_ of singing to others was a super jump out of her comfort zone.

When Agent 4 let slip she liked to sing, Marie was practically insistent that she hear it. Typically, she tried to be courteous of Agent 4's worries, but for reasons also too long to get into right now, this was an exception. One reason worth mentioning, however, is Marie hoped singing may be a way for Agent 4 to become more confident.

While Agent 4's singing was clearly rough from improper practice, Marie could immediately hear the potential for growth. She offered Agent 4 singing lessons. Initially, Agent 4 declined. Marie, not wanting to push too far, made no further attempts to convince her. It was a shock to her weeks later when Agent 4 had changed her mind.

Over the course of a few months, Agent 4 had already made quick improvements. If one were to ask Marie, she would answer it was thanks to her excellent teaching skills and outstanding talent that Agent 4 could improve so fast. Of course, what Marie would say and what Marie would think could differ wildly.

Now, Marie felt it was time for Agent 4 to sing in front of an audience. An audience of two, but still an audience.

Marie, in her usual kimono and still carrying her green umbrella, stood beside the small wooden shack they called Cuttlefish Cabin. From there, she called out to Agent 4. “You'll be fine, just take some deep breathes.”

Agent 4 paced back and forth in front of a row of squid-shaped dummies, her footsteps splattering against the yellow ink from target practice earlier. In her more recent visits, Agent 4 stopped showing up in her agent gear. Instead, she wore one of her more casual outfits: a tank top, a skirt and shorts, and some comfortable running shoes.

Her short tentacles were still her signature yellow color, but rather than letting them darken like usual towards their ends, she went with a silver tip. It was a style she was experimenting with recently, and it was a detail Marie had noticed; it made her happy when she saw Agent 4 try something new.

Assuming Agent 4 didn't hear her, Marie shouted again. “Try taking some deep breathes.”

In response, Agent 4 made a flurry of hand motions Marie struggled to read. Marie knew a little Inkling Sign Language, ISL, but she was still learning. She couldn't read signs if they were too fast, or too far away. In this case, they were both.

Marie walked up to Agent 4, and she didn't seem to notice when Marie was standing beside her. She jumped with a start when the green inkling tapped her on the shoulder. “Sorry,” Marie started, apologizing for the scare. “Agent 4, try to take some deep breathes. You'll do great.”

Agent 4 broke eye contact and looked at the ground. She took a few breathes, with the first few being uneven. Marie spent a lot of time with Agent 4, and this gave her an understanding of Agent 4's body language. If she was uncomfortable with something present, it'd trigger her fight-flight-or-freeze response. Her most common choice was freeze, but the other two were not rare occurrences.

Meanwhile, if she felt apprehensive about something coming soon, she'd fidget. With what, it depended on what was available. If she had her gun, she'd jiggle the trigger. If she had her hoodie, she'd mess with the zipper. If she had a chair, she'd toy with her tentacles. In this case, with no other option available, she paced back-and-forth.

In Marie's experience, the best way for Agent 4 to calm down was to close her eyes and try to fix her breathing. Whether or not Agent 4 knew this, Marie could only guess, for if Agent 4 did know, then she seemed to always forget when her anxiety got bad.

Just as Marie turned around to return to her spot by Cuttlefish Cabin, she felt a tap on her own shoulder. Once she turned around, Agent 4 signed a message. “ _What if I don't?_ ”

“Four, if I didn't think you could be a good singer, I wouldn't have given you all those lessons.” Marie began to slouch over as she sighed. “If I gave everyone I knew music lessons, I'd have negative free time.”

“Two, no...” Agent 4 verbalized. Then, she signed “ _What if I don't? As in, what if I don't sing?_ ”

Before Marie could make a joke about wasting time, she glanced up at Agent 4's face. Even without an entire chapter of the Factopedia dedicated to Agent 4's facial expressions (again, there is not time to go over everything), it would be clear to anyone Agent 4 was nervous.

Marie used to think Agent 4 was bad at hiding her emotions, but in recent months she realized it was that Agent 4 didn't hide them from her. Of course, Marie didn't know the reason, though she guessed it was the same reason Agent 4 was able to relax enough to speak in front of her. The reason for that, she also didn't know. Granted, she had two chapters in the Factopedia dedicated to theorizing about that, but once again, now is neither the time nor place to unpack all of that.

“Four...” Marie started, picking her words carefully. “Four... I'm proud you're willing to try. Callie was going to show up anyway, so if you can't do it...” Marie stopped herself. She gave Agent 4 a sincere smile, hoping it came across as confidence in her, and said “But you will do it. I believe in you.”

“Two...” Agent 4 began.

“Heeey!” cheered the voice of a third agent. Appearing through a grate at the edge of Tentakeel Outpost, the grate entrance to Octo Canyon from Inkopolis, in a splash of pink ink was none other than Callie Cuttlefish wearing a pink beanie and jacket, a white tank top, and black shorts. With a beaming smile spread across her face, she asked “Sooo~, what was the surprise, Marie?”

Marie took a step back from Agent 4, just now realizing how close together they stood. She was curious what Agent 4 was about to say, but she didn't want to stall any longer; the show was about to begin. She gestured to the seat by Cuttlefish Cabin. “Have a seat, Four has the surprise.”

“Oooo, what is it!” Callie cheered, bouncing like a puppy on a pogo stick on her way to her seat.

“Just be patient,” Marie assured as she made her way next to Callie. Then, she glanced back to Agent 4 and said “Break a leg.”

“Wait...” Callie started, “What is Agent 4 gonna do?”

–

Agent 4's performance wasn't flawless: far from it. Ignoring the occasional slip-up during the songs, the start was also a little rough.

As could be expected, Agent 4 was paralyzed. She just stood there, staring blankly at her fellow agents (somehow, Callie's arrival helped her face hide behind its usual mask), and her breathing was visibly uneven. Before she could finally start, she had to close her eyes.

Of course, she knew Callie and Marie were still there, but with her eyes closed, she could pretend, even if only for a fraction of a second, that she was alone. Alone, with no one to judge her. If she was alone, she could sing as loud as she wanted or as poorly as she wanted and no one would be disturbed. While she could sing in front of Marie, that was different. Something about Marie made it easier.

Still, that fraction of a second was enough to start, and once she started, it was easier to ignore her worries. From there, she sang a few songs Marie had taught her. Most of them were songs more akin to Marie's style: slow, soft, somber. But it wasn't all gloom. A couple of the songs were high energy and upbeat, and Agent 4 couldn't help but smile with each note.

When it was over, she opened her eyes, and her nerves finally caught up to her. Her stomach turned, and she felt like she may throw-up. She took a few deep breathes and tracked her five senses to ground herself.

Her eyes open, she saw Callie, Marie, Cuttlefish Cabin, the floating rock arch, and an antennae on the roof of the shed. She could hear the applause of her fellow agents, the wind blowing across Tentakeel Outpost, the whirring of Octarian machines, and... and... she struggled to think of a fourth thing. She could smell the ink below her feet, the plant life in Tentakeel Outpost, and the metal which surrounded her. She could feel her upset stomach and the sun beaming on her face. Lastly, she could taste... she didn't really taste anything. It wasn't a perfect system, focusing on her five senses, but it did its job.

“You didn't tell me she could sing,” Callie said to Marie.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Marie answered. She made her signature grin “Seems it worked.”

“I'd never heard her talk before! Of course I'd be surprised to hear her sing!”

Agent 4 walked to the two agents and signed “ _Feedback?_ ” She knew there were issues with her performance, and she hoped the two may know how she could get better

Callie gave Marie a quizzical look. Marie translated “She asked for feedback.”

“Oh!” Callie seemed taken aback. Agent 4 had noticed the two cousins were very expressive, and she wondered if it was an old habit from when they used to host Inkopolis News. Or perhaps they were always that way? It'd probably be rude to ask...

“I think she meant from me. I am her teacher after all” Marie clarified with a smug expression. Agent 4 actually hoped for criticism from them both, but she didn't want to correct Marie. “Let's see... you were a bit slow to start, but that's usual... you sang too fast at the end of a couple songs, but that's usual...” Marie slouched over “Learn to make new mistakes, I'm feeling like a broken record here.”

Agent 4 tried to keep that in mind. “ _So what should I work on?_ ”

“I guess just the same things as usual,” Marie answered.

“'Usual'?” Callie asked, clearly confused.

“I told you, I'm her teacher,” Marie explained. “This is the same feedback I usually give. She's getting better, but her biggest mistakes are still-:”

“I thought it was just a joke about her charger lessons!” Callie interrupted.

“I give her lessons in singing, too,” Marie explained.

Before the two could get any deeper into their conversation, Agent 4 made sure they saw her sign “ _Seeya tomorrow_.”

After Marie had translated, Callie whined “But I just got here...”

Marie slouched over and mumbled “Did you ever even _read_ that book I gave you about introverts?”

“I started it,” Callie admitted sheepishly.

“I gave it to you, like, five years ago!” Marie retorted.

“In my defense, I lost it,” Callie said matter-of-factly.

  
“How is that a defense?...” Marie asked, slouching again.

The two were still conversing as Agent 4 slipped away through the same grate Callie arrived through.

–

Private Messages [4tunate, Agent 2]

■ **Webmaster■ 4tunate is now online.**

4tunate > ty

■ **Webmaster■ Agent 2 is now online.**

Agent 2 > What for?

4tunate > encouragement

4tunate > before i sang yesterday

Agent 2 > No problem. It's what friends do.

Agent 2 > You would do the same for me.

4tunate > haha

Agent 2 > Two things: first, people just say “lol,” it's literally easier. Less letters.

Agent 2 > Second, what's so funny?

4tunate > what do you need encouragement for

Agent 2 > Lots of things.

4tunate > ur one of the biggest stars worldwide

4tunate > ur a great singer

Agent 2 > Okay.

4tunate > and ur confident

Agent 2 > You'll wear your throat out singing my praises so much.

4tunate > what can u not do

4tunate > haha

4tunate > i mean

4tunate > lol

Agent 2 > Lots of things.

4tunate > name 3

Agent 2 > She already has a name.

4tunate > i mean say 3 things u cant do

Agent 2 > …

4tunate > 2...

Agent 2 > I'm thinking.

4tunate > sorry

Agent 2 > No need.

Agent 2 > I can't beat Gramps at his old people games.

4tunate > practice

Agent 2 > I can't confess to my crush

4tunate > thats easy

Agent 2 > I can't get to X-rank in Clam Blitz.

Agent 2 > Wait.

Agent 2 > No offense, but...

Agent 2 > How can you, of all people, say it's easy?

4tunate > not for me

4tunate > but it should be easy for u

Agent 2 > Why?

4tunate > who would reject you

4tunate > again

4tunate > youre super famous

Agent 2 > That isn't a good reason for them to say yes...

4tunate > do you know them personally

Agent 2 > I do know them personally.

4tunate > then just tell them how you feel

Agent 2 > …

4tunate > do you need practice

Agent 2 > I love you.

4tunate > yeah like that

■ **Webmaster■ Agent 2 is now offline.**

4tunate > 2

4tunate > 2?

4tunate > Marie?

■ **Webmaster■ Agent 2 is now online.**

Agent 2 > Sorry, my phone died.

Agent 2 > Had to plug it in.

4tunate > no worries

4tunate > thought you left to tell them

Agent 2 > No.

Agent 2 > No I didn't.

4tunate > u can do it

Agent 2 > Thanks.

Agent 2 > I have to go. See you tomorrow.

■ **Webmaster■ Agent 2 is now offline.**

4tunate > bye

■ **Webmaster■ 4tunate is now offline.**

–

Agent 4 let out a sigh of relief.

She admits it was her own fault, letting herself get her hopes up. Obviously, Marie was talking about someone else; that's why she responded assuming as much. Sure, she spent a lot of time with Marie, and Marie did seem nicer to her than she usually was to others, but it was probably pity. Pity for Agent 4's anxiety. Pity for Agent 4's weakness.

Still, for that moment, that fraction of a second where she could pretend Marie was talking about her, that fraction of a second where she could pretend Marie reciprocated her feelings...

Agent 4 let the flutter in her heart die down. There was no point daydreaming about fantasies. She would see Marie, her friend--- _only,_ her friend---tomorrow.

And their friendship was enough. When, one day in the future, Marie admitted her feelings to her crush, Agent 4 would stand back, smile through the pain, and congratulate the two.

Their friendship was enough.

–

Marie let out a sigh of relief.

She wasn't usually the impulsive one. That honorific typically went to Callie. But, just earlier, during her messages with Agent 4, she sent one without thinking. Three simple words which carried so much power, which could have ruined everything.

It was true, Marie did have feelings for Agent 4, although she would never admit it. It would cause too much trouble, be too problematic.

The first issue was her contract. Yet another of its many arbitrary clauses stated she could not publicly date anyone during her career. At the start of her career, she apathetically accepted such a requirement. To her knowledge, at the time, there wasn't anyone for whom she cared for that way.

Then, some time after she met Agent 4, some time after she realized what this sensation in her heart meant, she brought up the topic with her manager. Casually, she asked what use the clause was. She even joked that arranging a fake relationship would be free publicity. Her manager, however, shot down any possibility of changing that clause. He went into some drawn-out speech about how the long-term losses would outweigh the short-term gains, and he gave plenty of dull examples and bland justifications. While there were some parts of Marie's contract her manager wouldn't enforce, it was clear this was a part he deemed essential.

The irrational part of Marie---the same part which wrote an entire, private biography about Agent 4---considered violating her contract. Was Agent 4 worth it? Meanwhile, the logical part of Marie, which was getting quieter week-by-week, was horrified at the thought. Whether or not Agent 4 was worth it didn't matter. There were other issues with forming a romantic relationship with Agent 4.

There was the issue of Agent 4's timidity. The second a single journalist caught wind of their relationship, the two would be swarmed by paparazzi for weeks. Marie had gotten used to the invasion of privacy, but Agent 4... she had no idea how Agent 4 would react.

Plus, Marie had to admit dating Agent 4 would not be a healthy relationship. On a scale of one-to-ten, Agent 4's self-advocacy was a negative two. Even as just friends, Marie could say jump and Agent 4 would ask how high. Marie could say into the ocean, far from any spawn point, and Agent 4 would ask how far. If Marie asked Agent 4 for one hand in marriage and the other hand to be severed, Agent 4 would supply both the ring and the knife.

If Marie was the first to confess her feelings, she would never know how Agent 4 truly felt.

Because Agent 4 would smile along and accept it.

Still, while texting Agent 4, it was an off-hand comment; she honestly didn't feel confident in confessing to her crush. With Agent 4 encouraging her, it was hard to ignore it, like a pressure building up inside her, and Agent 4 had opened the floodgates.

She supposed she was lucky Agent 4 misunderstood.

As Marie powered down her phone and put it away, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. After it opened, stepping through it was Callie holding a short wire. She held it out for her cousin. “Thanks for letting me borrow your phone charger, by the way.”

“You're welcome,” Marie said, taking the cord. “My phone's at half-power though, so you can hold onto it a while longer if you need to.”

“Oh, my phone just finished charging, I won't need it for a while,” Callie declined with a smile. She looked around the room, quickly getting bored from standing there. “So... what have you been up to?”

“Just texting a friend,” Marie answered. “Just a friend...”


	3. Eternity in the Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona
> 
> Relationship(s): None
> 
> Character(s): Persona 5 Protagonist/Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu/Joker (Persona 5), Igor (Persona Series), Lavenza (Persona Series)
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Crackfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Velvet Room
> 
> Description: Joker died. He managed to get to the very end, was about to save the world, when he died. Luckily for him, his soul is too stubborn to die, so he won't go to the Sea of Souls. Unluckily for him, the only place it can go for the rest of eternity is the Velvet Room.
> 
> Prompt: I read a Youtube comment on a video about the final boss' game over screen claiming, in their words, not mine, that Yaldabaoth get's his world, and the protagonist get's to spend eternity in the Velvet Room, and this was a win-win. I was pretty sure this wasn't a win-win, and so I wrote a brief crackfic about it.
> 
> Warning(s): None
> 
> Word Count: 729

Joker became conscious again in the Velvet Room. Only a moment ago, his vision had faded to black from being slain by an Arrow of Light. He was surprised he managed to survive that, but he supposed it made sense he would end up in the Velvet Room. A lot of weird stuff could be connected back to the Velvet Room.

Standing just outside his cell was Lavenza. “This can't be! If you've fallen, the world will-:”

Igor, sitting at his desk with his permanent smile, interrupted and said “I sense a great calamity drawing near...”

“No...” was all Lavenza said in response.

Joker looked down at himself. He seemed to still be alive somehow, but he supposed he should ask just to make sure. “Am I dead?”

Igor chuckled. “One with a rebellious will such as yourself will not surrender your soul so easily. While your body has perished, you will find your mind everlasting. In other words, you won't go to the Sea of Souls.”

“The Sea of Souls is where all souls go and come from,” Lavenza added.

“Indeed,” Igor said. “But your soul does not wish to go back. As such, this is the only place left for it to reside. It is here you will spend your eternity.”

If Joker understood correctly, they were saying he was too stubborn to die. Made sense. Perhaps he was taking dying too well, but he was also rarely one to have a strong reaction to anything. However, if he was to “live” forever more in the Velvet Room, there was one question he needed answered.

“What do you do?” he asked.

“Do you mean to pass the time, my Trickster?” Lavenza asked back. Joker nodded. Lavenza summoned a clipboard. “We can flip this and see how it lands.” Lavenza threw the clipboard up in the air. Joker and her watched it until gravity pulled it back to the ground. “It has landed paper-side up.”

Joker turned to Igor. “Is there anything else we can do? What do you do when you're bored, Igor?”

“I merely wait until it is time to accept my next guest. However, given the state of the world, I am doubtful such an occasion will occur again.” Igor chuckled. “I do not blame you for your failure. This truly was an unjust game-:”

The clattering of the clipboard interrupted Igor. Lavenza pointed at it and said happily “It has landed paper-side down.”

Igor continued. “This truly was an unjust game. To have come as far as you did is truly impressive. You truly were a remarkable guest.”

Joker didn't want to hear the word “truly” again for a while. He thought for a moment, ignoring the sound of the clipboard landing on the ground again and again as he did. Eventually, an idea came to him. “Can either of you play Shogi?”

“Where would we get the pieces?” Igor asked him.

The clipboard hit the floor yet another time. “It has landed paper-side up. It would seem to have an approximately even division to how it lands. Probability is a fascinating thing, is it not?”

“C'mon Igor,” Joker pleaded. “There has to be _something_ to do in here! Maybe if we left we could-:”

“No resident of the Velvet Room is ever to leave,” Igor said. “To do so would violate our very purpose.”

“It's true,” Lavenza said. “My siblings have never left the Velvet Room, lead through the world by their guests, and if they ever did, I would certainly not be jealous that I never had the same opportunity.”

Joker was surprised that she seemed to be just as bad a liar as Ann, possibly worse. Igor didn't seem to notice, or at least, he pretended not to. Either way, he still had the issue of finding something to do.

“Would you like to guess how it will land, Trickster?” Lavenza asked him. She held the clipboard out for him to take. “You may even have the privilege of flipping it. If you would like a hint as to how it will land, I have calculated a slight advantage to whichever side it started as.”

“No thanks,” Joker said. He sat back down into his cell's bed. As he heard the clipboard land _yet again!_ he thought to himself that this will be a long eternity.

“It has landed paper-side down.”

**Author's Note:**

> You are at the end of my most recent One-Shot. More will be added in the future. Thank you for reading.


End file.
